Silver Words
by Siera Goddess of the Sea
Summary: Kagome remembers the day he left. (Short and Vague I know)


Dsiclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha, if I did I'd be on yacht somewhere drinking a peach Bellini and away from all this freaking cold weather. Also do not own Final Fantasy FX's 1000 Words.

Author Note: typed this little drabble up while listening to Final Fantasy's 1000 Words, just something small, hope to make another one or full fledge fanfict for it.

Silver Words

Kagome sat on the window ledge of bedroom window looking out over the snow covered grounds of the shrine. Her head lay against the window pane, eyes half closed as she stared off into a world only she could see. The window blew over past her and for a split second she swore she saw the snowfall take the shape of the one she longed for with all her heart. Her eyes closed a tear falling down her cheek as she remembered the last time she saw him.

*Flash Back*

"why won't you tell me what's going on?" Kagome as she watched him dress in his battle garbs, she knew he was hiding something from her but she couldn't figure out what it was. Her voice was distant and almost as cold as his whenever he was cross with her.

Golden orbs closed for a minute before he stood long silver hair trailing over his shoulder as she walked to her place a hand on her cheek, his voice was gentle when he spoke, "You know that I can't yet Kagome, but when I return I will be able to tell you everything." He kissed her lips softly, "when I return we will take that trip to show Rin and Shippou to your family just as you wished."

*Present*

Kagome smiled a small, she had never came out and told him her dream of wanting her family to meet her feudal family that she was going to gain when they were to mate. It was a dream she had been having for a long time, when he had told her that she wanted to be happy and hopeful but as she had watched him she couldn't even force herself to smile.

*Flashback *

With distant eyes she watched as he tied his swords to his belt, she knew as well he did that he would always fight his battles far from her, whether it was because she was his mate and didn't want her harmed or because that was just how he was. Tears were beginning to form in her eyes he started to make his way past her.

"Save your tears Kagome, I will return to you," his voice barely a whisper as he walked out of the room. She bit her lip keeping herself from crying, she swore to herself that he would never see the pain she felt whenever he left her behind.

*Present*

Her fists clenched as the tears she had been holding finally broke free as she wrapped her arms around herself chocking back the sobs, she was such a fool. Maybe if she hadn't acted so distant and she had never hid the pain from him. Maybe if she had allowed herself to scream and shout and beg him not to leave her behind, maybe things would have been different.

She forced herself to climb through the window and slide the curved roof landing graceful on the ground below. The cold wind nipped and bit at her skin, but she had grown numb to the cold long ago. Her eyes landed on the God Tree , again for split second her breath stopped as she caught the glimpse of silver hair. She ran up to the tree placing her hands on it staring into it. 'Your dream isn't over yet' an aged and wise voice whispered across her mind. Before her eyes she saw the scene of how the day had begun play out before her, she could never forget that day. The day she had found out he was leaving.

*Flashback*

An day had passed since a messenger arrived with a important scroll for him, he had retrieved her at once and told her of his plans to leave on important business. But no matter what she said or did he would not tell her what it was about. It took a threat against Jaken to make the little toad give up enough information that it would be a battle that all the land's lords were to show for.

She had spent hours trying to get him to cave and take him with her but now she stood in his office across from him, but his eyes was not on her but on the floor, he didn't want to have to see the pain that would be there, "I want you to wait here for me Kagome, I will have deliver my massages to you. I'm not sure how long I'll be gone."

Kagome's doubt pounded away in her head, but she kept it hidden as she looked away staring out onto the castle grounds," …you've already made up your mind then…." She was angry with him and didn't spare him a second glance as he headed to their room to change.

*Present*

Kagome pounded her fist on the God Tree as she angry tears flew from her eyes, she should have let herself get angry. She should have at yelled at him and told him she couldn't wait on him, anything that would have made stay with her or take her with him. Her fist pounded hard the tree again, "damn it! You self-centered arrogant dog and your stupid-ass pride! Why couldn't you have just let me come! I could have helped! And you would be here with me! Damn you!"

Her head flew back as she screamed his name, "Sesshoumaru!"

*********************************** ** Ja Ne *****************************************

Please Read and Review, I'd like to know what people think about it, and if they'd like me to try listening to any other song and come up with a drabble or one shot for.


End file.
